


А обед по расписанию!

by Ariabart



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	А обед по расписанию!

Примерно через два месяца Эва Миттермаер уловила интересную закономерность.  
Она была хорошей женой и действительно умела и любила готовить. Особенно для любимого мужа, который ее стряпню ценил, съедал все и каждый раз искренне радовался, когда у Эвы - совершенно случайно - оказывалась еще одна порция. Ради того детского выражения предвкушения на лице Вольфа Эва была готова хоть полдня простоять у плиты.  
И, разумеется, она знала - стоит утром намекнуть Вольфу, что на ужин будет кролик с розмарином или молодая говядина с капустой или даже форель в панировке, то он как штык окажется у двери дома не позже семи вечера. Государственные дела государственными делами, но свиной окорок в сливочном соусе тоже ни в коем случае нельзя заставлять ждать.  
Но все чаще, как только они садились за стол и Вольф, взяв нож и вилку, счастливо улыбался, раздавался звонок в дверь. Гостем оказывался кто-то из сослуживцев Вольфа. Из молодых, неженатых сослуживцев. По важному делу. И их совершенно невозможно было выпроводить сразу, не пригласив к столу.  
\- Я всегда говорю, как хорошо, что у тебя в запасе есть еще одна порция, - сказал Вольф, когда они в очередной раз попрощались с адмиралом Мюллером.  
\- Кому говоришь, дорогой? - рассеянно переспросила Эва, про себя думая, что адмирал Мюллер душка, но аппетит у него...  
\- Коллегам, разумеется, - Вольф поцеловал Эву в щеку и взял Феликса на руки. Мальчик за ужином вел себя очень прилично и всего один раз кинул кусочком морковки в Мюллера.  
\- Они же, холостяки, совершенно лишены радостей семейной жизни. Я им каждый раз рассказываю, что они теряют, - Вольф пару раз подкинул визжащего от удовольствия сына в воздух и ушел строить с ним башню из кубиков. А Эва задумчиво посмотрела на тарелку.  
Она была хорошей хозяйкой и с удовольствием принимала гостей, но предпочитала приглашать их сама.  
Через несколько дней она пообещала Вольфу рыбу в сливочно-чесночном соусе.  
\- А это вкусно? - с сомнением спросил он, надевая мундир.  
\- Божественно, - улыбнулась Эва.  
Разумеется, никакую рыбу ни под каким соусом она готовить не стала, отговорившись тем, что Феликс весь день капризничал и у нее совершенно не было времени. Вольф не особенно расстроился, с удовольствием оглядев отбивную у себя на тарелке. Эва сидела, как на иголках, и ждала. Не могла же она ошибиться...  
Звонок раздался как раз тогда, когда Вольф отрезал себе второй кусок.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, - молодой Баерляйн неловко показал папку, которую держал в руках. - У нас тут...  
\- Дела, - подсказал адмирал Биттенфельд. - Мы решили загнянуть к вам на огонек и сразу все решить. Ого! Что это у вас на столе?  
\- Отбивная, - Эва была довольна собой. - Не хотите ли присоединиться?  
\- Отбивная? - шокированно сказал Биттенфельд. - А... а рыбка?...  
Вечером Эва, сначала просмеявшись как следует в ванной, дала мужу небольшую визитку.  
\- Что это? - Вольф с недоумением покрутил в руках кусочек картона, на котором вычурным шрифтом было написано "Курсы домоводства госпожи Майер".  
\- Передай это, будь добр, твоим наиболее голодным коллегам, - попросила Эва.  
\- Я не думаю, что они туда пойдут. - сказал Вольф.  
\- Мне не надо, чтобы они пошли туда сами, - поправила его Эва. - Мне хватит, что туда ходит масса молодых симпатичных девушек из очень хороших семей.  
\- Да?  
\- Незамужних девушек.  
Вольф вздохнул.  
\- А курсы хорошие?  
\- Замечательные. Выпускницы готовят - пальчики оближешь.  
\- Я попробую, - после голодного возгласа Биттенфельда о "рыбке" Вольф тоже начал волноваться за свои ужины. - Обязательно.


End file.
